Super Boy I
Super Boy I is a pirated clone of [[Mario#Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]], made by Zemina and released in 1989 for the MSX1 computer system and later on that year for the Sega Master System. (albeit technically being a Sega SG-1000 game in an SMS case) The game is notable for its poor physics and randomized items. Overview ''Super Boy is a Super Mario Bros. clone. The gameplay is designed very similarly to the original game. The physics, however, are poorly programmed in comparison, and the items in the ? Blocks are completely random. Due to the older hardware, the scrolling is different to Super Mario Bros.. The scrolling moves in a very choppy fashion (Most, if not all MSX1 games had scrolling like this). The fireballs travel differently as compared with the ones from Super Mario Bros., and the Koopas also die in one hit which means that you can't kick their shells afterwards. Most of the time the area with the HUD can't be accessed, apart from the end of each level when you jump on the flag. Also notable is that this game has only four worlds, half that of Super Mario Bros.. The time given for each level also reduces throughout the game, with the first two worlds having 280 seconds for each level, the third having 260 and the final world having 200. The ending omits Princess Peach (or an expy thereof) and instead replaces her with the message "To be continued", indicating that a sequel would be made. The graphics could be considered accurate given the limitations of the MSX1, with most of the graphics ripped from Super Mario Bros. and downgraded somewhat, with the exception of the title screen which is redrawn and Lakitu which has been replaced with a ghost. The music is interpreted from the original game, although the soundtrack has been cut down considereably (the game only has the overworld and underworld themes) and the compositions themselves are inaccurate. The sound effects are crude when compared with the original game. Super Boy II Super Boy II is a sequel with different and "more difficult" levels. The levels are not based on the Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2, instead they're mostly new. The graphics and sounds are identical to the original game, with the exception of the title logo. The ending has also been changed slightly, the "To be continued" message is replaced with "End". Gallery SuperBoyIIbox.jpg|Korean boxart for the Master System version. SuperBoyI-SMS-03.png|''Super Boy I'' gameplay Video Master System Longplay -141- Super Boy I. (Unlicensed) Trivia *The SG-1000 port is believed to be a Master System game due to the latter console being backwards-compatible with the SG-1000. As a result, there is some dispute whether it's a Master System or SG-1000 title. *The "Mario" in the HUD of Super Mario Bros. was replaced with "Score" to skirt copyright issues. *There are only 4 worlds in the game, probably due to the MSX2's limitations. Underwater stages are replaced by platform stages with flying Cheep-Cheeps. *At the end of the first 3 castles, instead of saving a Toad and uttering the words "Thank you Mario! But the princess is in another castle!", instead the room is empty and it says "Sorry nothing". However, In Super Boy II, the text is changed to "Go! next stage". *The box art is ripped directly from the Japanese Super Mario Bros. box. *Pressing the Start button in the Master System version using a Sega Genesis controller will cause the game to glitch or crash. Category:Games Category:MSX games Category:Master System games Category:Platform games Category:Zemina Category:Mario games Category:Super Boy Category:1989 video games Category:Ports